DTSS Test Wikia:Policies
Here are the policies I enforce on this wiki. Users who fail to comply with these policies might be blocked temporarily or permanently. content is preliminary and subject to change. Rules to conduct *'You're free to put anything here, and that includes creating and editing pages, and other freely editable parts of the wiki, as long as it qualifies the policies below.' *No vandalizing pages. This results in a warning and then 3-days block. *Users are not allowed to post links that relates to piracy, such as torrent sites, as it's against Fandom's terms of service as well as copyright laws (especially DMCA). Failing to comply to this results in a warning and then 3 days block, and doubles for subsequent infractions. This policy is strictly enforced. We don't want some fucking copyright infringement notice or DMCA to slap our asses and then get banned due to that, so please respect this for the sake of the community's safety. **Examples of piracy include linking Nintendo's ROMs (they've explicitly stated that all their contents are copyrighted, even those that date back to NES era), non-evaluation Enterprise editions of Windows (they're not intended for public, except for pre-releases), or using software to patch out activation and DRM from proprietary software. **The exception is if you just wanted to post information of it for educational purposes only, like this page. However, tutorials on how to use activation cracks, illegally downloading copyrighted content or anything that promotes piracy are NOT allowed. **Another exception for this is that ISO links to non-torrent file hosting sites (e.g. MEGA or Google Drive) are allowed, as long as the ISOs don't come preactivated. *Product keys are not allowed to be posted, since it is also piracy, unless if the key is for an abandonware or pre-release software. *Profanity is allowed. However, words that are considered to be racist are NOT allowed. Failing to comply this results in a warning and then 3-days block. This policy is strictly enforced. *Download links of unreleased or pre-release contents (e.g. software betas, release candidates) are allowed to be posted, as most of these types of content are considered abandonware, which are normally exempt from copyright laws. *Files available to download directly from Microsoft are allowed to be posted too. *No using multiple accounts. This is sockpuppetry and if you do so, it results in an instant permanent ban to the sockpuppet account and a warning will be given to the main account. If you refuse to stop, then you'll get a week ban. **Exception is if you wanna put some bots here, if you lost the password on your main account, or if you wanted to use another username after renaming your account once. Those are allowed. *Some exceptions apply for pre-release software. Certain companies enforce NDAs (non-disclosure agreements) to their beta testers and developers to prevent them from leaking pre-release software and are usually only lifted after the software's been publicly released. If the software you're trying to post is bound under active NDAs, don't post it until a final version has been publicly released as it's illegal and might violate copyright laws